Date My Mom
by Crash Hale
Summary: Emmett and Bella have been best friends for a long time. Bella's son is positive that the two of them should be together and he's not shy in voicing his opinions on the matter. AH. Rated M.


**Thank you to my beta obsessedmom for always being amazing and for editing this little one shot as well. It's rated MA and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer of course. Please review, means a lot. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Date My Mom**

"Mom! He's here!" James yelled from the foot of the stairs as I opened the front door.

"Hi," I extended my hand towards Bella's date and introduced myself, "I'm Emmett."

"Hi, nice to meet you. Are you James' father?" he asked.

"No, just a friend," I responded.

He nodded, looking like a goofball with his messed up hair. I guess it was the look these days though.

"I'm Edward," he finally introduced himself.

"Come on in," I offered.

"Mom! He's coming inside now!"

I laughed, knowing James never approved of any of Bella's dates. "James is protective of Bella," I explained his standoff behavior.

Edward nodded, "Oh, I understand buddy, I didn't like it when strange men dated my mom either."

With an amused smile across my face, I waited for the come back. James was a smart eight year old, cooler than most people.

"He just said he's weird!" he hollered to Bella.

Bella appeared at the top of the stairs, making her way down and looking as stunning as always. Fucker better not try getting lucky tonight. Bella deserved better than just some guy after her goods.

"And he called me _buddy_," James rolled his eyes.

Edward looked at me and I shrugged, unable to keep the smirk from my lips. I cleared my throat and tried my best to do so.

"Don't be rude, James," Bella told him, running her fingers through his hair and getting it off his forehead.

He mumbled something under his breath and folded his arms, looking furious when Bella gave Edward a kiss on the cheek hello. "I'm sorry about him, he's usually such a nice kid, aren't you?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

"I'm sorry I was rude, Edward," James said through gritted teeth, getting Bella's hint for him to apologize.

"Not a problem. I completely understand. It's normal for your son to want to protect you," Edward smiled.

"I know," Bella tilted her head. "My baby means well." She smiled, leaning down to give James a kiss and hug.

"Okay, we're gonna head out so we can get to the restaurant on time for our reservation. I'll have my phone on," Bella told me, giving me a hug and kiss also.

I held her close for a second, always a little unwilling to let go.

"Don't have too much fun," I smiled when she pulled away.

"No promises," she laughed, joining Edward and walking out.

As the door closed James made an annoyed sound. "I hate him and his stupid hair!" he huffed.

I laughed and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Me too, man," I told him. "But it's up to your mom who she wants to date."

"Well if she'd just date you already, then there wouldn't be any problems," he told me, annoyance directed at me.

"Whoa there, tiger. I didn't do anything."

"That's the point. Everyone knows you two are meant to be."

"Who told you that?" I asked, frowning.

"Aunt Alice. She knows everything," he simply answered.

I took a deep breath and shook my head, "She _thinks_ she does at least, and she's got you on her side." By this point he and I had moved to the couch and were both kicked back ready to fire up the Xbox.

"Maybe she's not always right, but she's right about you and Mom. You're like _best_ friends and you both love each other, and you're both the same age."

"I'm actually five years older," I corrected.

"Whatever, you're both old."

I laughed. Bella was twenty-five and I thirty, but I guess in a child's eyes that was pretty old. I felt old sometimes. Like my life was passing me by and I wasn't grabbing onto anything.

I had known Bella since the day she and Alice met and became instant best friends. Alice and I had moved here as kids when Dad got offered a job at the hospital. She and Bella were in the same preschool and our mom's had regular play dates for them.

When Bella was seventeen she and Jacob had James. The two were ready to take on the role that had been put upon them, even though they didn't plan any of it.

Sadly, Jacob freaked out towards the end of the pregnancy and put Bella through hell. He told me he knew he wasn't ready to be a father, and he knew he'd fuck up and disappoint everyone involved.

I told him he _had_ disappointed Bella, but only by not believing in himself. The two broke up but remained friends for James' sake. Jacob hasn't had a huge role in James' life, but at least he took him every once in awhile and developed some kind of a bond with his kid, especially over the last couple of years.

I knew James better than Jacob did. It was sad really, Jacob was missing out on a great son. I wondered if I'd ever have a son of my own. I wished James was mine since the minute he was born, not only because I loved him at first sight, but also because I loved his mother.

A couple of years after Bella had James, they moved in with Alice and me into the house. Mom and Dad had moved again and left it to us because we'd begun our lives here.

It's been just the four of us here for the last six years, with Jasper added in most days for the past two years. I swear, Alice said he wasn't living here, but with every day that passed he seemed more and more moved in.

I didn't mind. I liked the guy. He was good to my sister and an all around nice guy.

So, here we were, Alice and Jasper out on a date, Bella on a date with some new guy she met at college, and James and I hanging out like we normally did.

I was good for hanging out, but I wasn't one for homework. Bella knew that when I babysat, there was to be no homework involved. I'd been through school and too many years of college. I was done with that part of my life.

"Seriously, though," James said as he killed me in the game. "You should think about it. Just get her some flowers and tell her you love her. I'm sure she'll be with you. She likes you."

"It's not so simple, Jay." I sighed. Maybe I was just a chicken shit and it really was that easy. "And she knows I love her, like I know she loves me, but there's all different kinds of love. It's hard to express it properly sometimes,"

Bella and I really were best friends. She understood me like no one else, and I had been there for her from her first fall off a bike, to helping out with James to this very day. She was the most beautiful person in existence, inside, and definitely out.

But I was afraid that we were at a point where it couldn't be more than friendship anymore.

She was with Jacob in her teens and she needed help with James all these years. I was there for her and I never wanted her to feel like she had to repay me by sleeping with me. I didn't want her to think that's all I wanted.

Because, lets face it, everyone who knows me knows I'm not known for fucking the same woman twice.

"Don't worry, I'll help you if you want." James offered like it was no big deal.

_**Two weeks later. . . **_

"Fuck, you make the best food ever, babe," Emmett moaned before stuffing his face.

I laughed and headed back inside to grab the salad. Alice and Jasper were out and James was at Jacob's for the weekend, so Emmett and I were alone at home and I'd offered to cook us dinner since we were both staying in tonight.

I had studying to do and Emmett had work to do. A quiet night in ensured we'd get it all out of the way before the work week began again.

I placed the salad down and took my seat across from him at the outside table. It was beautiful outside for a change so we were making the most of it by enjoying the weather.

"You seeing the hair model again?" Emmett asked when his mouth was at least half full.

I laughed at him again. I loved all the little things about him that most people probably found annoying. I know Alice wants to choke him every time he does it because it disgusts her.

I sighed about Edward and shrugged, "I don't know, he's nice and all but it just doesn't feel right, you know? Maybe it'll never feel right with anyone," I said. No guy felt like the perfect match. I had no idea what I was waiting for.

Well, maybe I did.

I'd been into Emmett for a long time, longer than I can remember, but I knew he probably saw me as a sister by this point and wouldn't want me in _that_ way. Besides, he wasn't one for relationships and I'd learnt to live with just the friendship when it came to us.

The conversation easily turned into a discussion on films, actors, and directors and when we were done with the food, I cleaned up and told him I was headed up to my room to do all I had to do before bed.

I put all my books out on my bed and sat cross legged with my lap top, beginning my school work and becoming lost in it after awhile.

Tired and aching from my position on the bed, I stretched out and yawned just as Emmett knocked on my door.

"Yeah," I called out so he knew he could open the door.

"Hey," he smiled, walking towards me and taking a seat on my bed.

"Hey," I smiled, pushing my books aside so he'd have more room. "What's up?" I asked.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What's wrong?" I frowned, reaching out so I could rub his forearm. I hated seeing him worry.

"I'm finally growing some balls."

I couldn't help but laugh at what'd he'd said, "I wasn't aware you didn't have any." I continued to laugh.

He gave me a smile and placed his hand over mine on his arm. "Nah, I mean, I'm growing some balls in the sense that I'm finally gonna listen to that little guy of yours, 'cause I think he knows more than most of us do."

I swallowed hard and pulled my hand away so I could sit up straighter, "I don't understand."

"Sure you do, Bells."

"Em. . . I don't."

"You know how no guy feels right to you and no girl interests me for too long? . . . James thinks it's because we're _meant to be, _as he likes to put it." Emmett smiled slightly, more relaxed about this than you'd think he'd be.

I smiled and looked down into my lap. "Yeah, he keeps telling me to make a move."

"So, maybe you should," he told me, reaching for my hands.

I tilted my head and gave him an amused share. "Right."

"Maybe I'm just not good enough," he surprised me by saying.

I frowned, "You're_ too_ good, Em." How could he think that?

"Anyone would be lucky to be with you," he told me.

He had no idea how much I wished he felt that way, truly. No one made me feel safe like he did. With him around, I never felt alone.

"I'm serious," he told me, surprising me further with how serious he really did seem.

"You want to be together?" I asked. This was crazy, it was coming out of nowhere. I mean, I had always wanted it, but never thought it would actually happen.

"Yeah. . . I'm sorry if that's weird after all this time. But, James keeps telling me to go for it already."

I sat stunned for a minute. "You do remember that our rooms are beside each other and I've heard you fuck countless girls in there?" Alice found it weird to have to be so close to her brother's bedroom, so she and James had the bedrooms on the top floor and Emmett and I shared the middle.

"I don't just wanna fuck you, Bella," he said, sounding offended.

"I didn't mean that that's all you'd have to offer. . . but. . . I can't believe we're talking about this," It had come so unexpectedly and I felt like my life had just been pushed forward. It was suddenly a little hard to breathe.

"Well," he sat closer, "We are, and it's way overdue."

I shook my head, taking a deep breath and biting on my lip. Who knew finally having the conversation I'd wanted to have for years would be so scary.

"Answer me this," he said, holding my hands tighter, "Do you want me to walk out of your bedroom right now and forget this ever happened, or do you want to see where we go?"

I thought for a second, even though I knew the answer. "I don't want to pretend with you. . . I mean, isn't it obvious I've wanted this?"

He smiled, "Bells, you're not the obvious kind of person, I never know what you're thinking."

I smiled and nodded. So I'd been told many times before.

My heart was beating too fast, and I felt so dizzy. I thought the next thing I'd see would be darkness, but when I closed my eyes and his lips pressed against mine, color exploded and I moaned without shame, shifting and coming onto my knees so I could lean in close to him.

He groaned sexily and pulled me in by my waist, allowing me to press up against him as my arms wrapped around his broad shoulders.

Our mouths opened and the kiss deepened, his tongue massaging mine and making me want more. The kiss was warm and sweet and I never wanted it to stop.

But I did, only for a second while moving to straddle his lap. He looked up at me and cursed under his breath as I bit into my lip. I couldn't count the number of times I imagined doing this with him. It was like a dream come true. And all the fear I'd felt so strongly seconds ago was quickly melting away.

This was the man I wanted to kiss and hold me. This was the man I knew I could count on for anything. He'd always been there and I had no doubt he always would be.

He smiled and pushed my hair away, his eyes still on mine.

"What am I thinking now?" I asked lowly, feeling the slight warmness creep to my cheeks.

He smirked as his hands moved down my arms and then settled on my waist. "I don't know, babe. What?"

I leaned down and kissed the side of his jaw, "How this is so much better than I fantasized it would be."

"You fantasized about me?" he smirked, I could hear it in his wonderful voice.

I gave his lips a soft kiss and shrugged.

"That's so fucking hot," he said, his hands moving down to my ass.

I moaned and rocked my hips down into his, earning a groan from him. I'd wanted him to touch me all over for so long. I thought about him when I was with other guys, and I knew it was horrible, but I couldn't help it.

I laughed when he suddenly flipped me onto my back and pushed my books off the bed, then calmly set my laptop down under my bed where he knew I kept it. I watched, biting my lip and waiting for him to move over the top of me.

I cupped his face when he did, settling between my legs and continued the kissing. I reached down, my hands finding their way under his shirt and feeling his hard and flexing back. I moaned when I wanted his shirt off and he broke away, quickly pulling it off.

I watched his chest for the small amount of time he allowed before kissing my lips and down my neck, his erection pressing against my thigh sending shivers through me.

_I want this,_ I told myself._ I need him. _I always had.

He was making no advances in removing my clothing, rather feeling my sides up as he set my skin on fire.

"Em," I moaned, trying to get his sweats off.

He pulled back and stopped me, placing his hand over mine at his waist band. "Babe, we don't have to."

"I want to," I told him shamelessly. "Don't you?"

He smiled and nodded, "Fuck yeah, but. . . I don't want to pressure you. . ."

I smiled and cut him off, "I'm a big girl, Em. . . I know you like protecting me, but I don't need protecting from you."

"Oh, you're so wrong about that one," he chuckled, making me blush and giggle.

Minutes later, all our clothes had found their way onto my bedroom floor and he was on top of me, gently pushing my hair behind my ear.

"I don't want to wait, okay?" I whispered, feeling the blush increase but fighting through it. I liked oral, receiving and giving, but the actual act was so much more intense. "I want to be close to you."

He nodded and gave me a soft peck. "You need me to use a condom?"

I shook my head no, biting my lip. I was on the pill and I knew Emmett. I knew that as much of a ladies man as he was, and as silly as he could be, he was responsible and would never put me in danger of anything.

"I love you, you know?" he told me with the most breathtaking half smile.

"I love you," I whispered. I'd told him I loved him a million times, as he'd told me the same, but never did it feel this way.

I spread my legs a little wider as an invite and looked into his eyes as his hand moved between us, placing himself at my center. As he slowly filled me, I finally felt whole and close to him in the way I'd always dreamed about.

My nails dug into his shoulder in that second and I gasped at the slight pain. I knew he'd be big, but I guess I was expecting to take it with a little more confidence and a little less tears.

"I'm sorry, babe," he groaned, kissing the lone tear.

"I'm good," I moaned, moving my hips to indicate I wanted more. As much as it hurt slightly, it felt so good. "Oh, god."

His lips moved to my neck and all over my body throughout the night as we made love. I'd never felt closer to anyone. It was so intense I wanted to weep, not just from the three orgasms but because we were experiencing this together. I'd finally found what was missing.

_**The next morning. . .**_

"Mom! Come on, wake up. Dad's here." I heard banging coming from the door, obviously James trying to wake Bella up.

"Shit," she whispered, quickly sitting up and pulling the covers over her naked chest.

I smiled and stretched out in bed, realizing I was naked under the covers too. Damn, last night was better than I expected it to be. And I had high expectations when it came to Bella. I'd made love to her, a whole new experience for me. It was mind blowing.

"I'll be right down, baby, give me a minute!" she called out.

"Okay!" James told her, still thankfully on the other side of the door, "We'll be down stairs." His running footsteps indicated he was leaving.

"Oh, god," Bella sighed, covering her face then peeking over at me.

I just smiled, "Good morning."

She groaned a, "Morning." back and slid out of bed, quickly running into her bathroom, naked. Fuck, her ass was so amazing. I'd imagined her naked many times, and my mind definitely didn't do her justice.

I smiled wider and continued to relax in her bed.

When she came out of the bathroom, she was in her robe and finally gave me a beautiful smile.

"Come here," I told her, knowing she'd just gotten scared James would walk in and she'd have to explain right there on the spot.

She sighed and came over, sitting next to me. I pulled her down to me and gave her a kiss.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't think Jake would bring him back this early."

"It's okay. . . But, it's like ten already, you know James probably woke Jake up early," I laughed. That kid woke up seven am on the dot. He didn't care if it was the weekend or not.

"I better get dressed and go down there."

I moved my hand over her thigh, pushing her robe open.

She giggled lightly and covered herself back up, "Em, don't."

"Can't help it, sorry," I shrugged, watching her get off the bed and dress.

Quickly giving me another kiss, she left the bedroom. I really wished we could stay in bed longer.

Not wanting to be alone, I got out of bed and pulled my boxers on, heading out of her bedroom while scratching the back of my head and yawning. I stopped dead in my tracks as Alice walked past, gasping at the fact that I was leaving Bella's bedroom looking this way.

"Shhh," I quickly told her before she screamed and jumped around. "It's not what you think."

She placed her hands on her hips and raised an eye brow. Sometimes she was even worse when she was silent.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine. It is what you think but don't go around telling everyone. We haven't had the chance to talk yet."

Alice smirked and nodded, "Too busy to talk. I get it." With a huge smile across her face she walked down the stairs.

I shook my head and finally closed Bella's door, going into my own bedroom to shower in my bathroom and get dressed.

When I was ready, I headed down the stairs, the awesome smell of breakfast floating through the house. Everyone was in the kitchen, Jasper and Bella cooking while Jacob, Alice, and James sat around.

I kissed the top of James' head and then shook Jacob's hand hello, taking a seat next to Alice and giving her a nudge. She just smiled at me like a fool.

"What's up, dude? What'd you guys get up to last night?" I asked James.

"First we picked up Nessie and then we went to the movies and for dinner and then we went to Nessie's house because she made homemade ice-cream the night before. And she let me watch another movie. It was awesome. She's so nice." He turned to Jacob. "I hope you don't break up with her. I like her."

Jacob smiled, "I like her too. I think I'll keep her around," he responded with a laugh.

Bella laughed from the stove, knowing Jacob never kept a girl around for long ever since the two of them broke up. But hopefully James was right and Nessie would be a keeper. He was right about Bella and I, I wouldn't be surprised if he was right about Nessie and Jacob.

"Why are you looking at her like that?" I heard Jacob ask.

I looked at him, quickly looking away from Bella's ass. I didn't even notice I was doing it in front of everyone.

"What?" I asked, acting dumb.

He just shrugged with a knowing smile. "Nothing."

Bella turned and placed the eggs down on the counter, giving me a smile. I knew being with her would feel natural. Nothing felt like it had changed, but knowing I could kiss and express physically how I felt about her was freeing, not awkward like one might expect.

I hoped she'd want to tell James soon. I knew he'd be excited.

"Looks great!" Alice said, being the first to dig in.

_**Later that night. . .**_

James hopped into the back seat as I opened the car door for Bella. She smiled and thanked me before I closed her door and went around to my side, backing out of the driveway and headed to the restaurant.

When Bella and I got a free minute earlier today we decided to take James out tonight and tell him we were taking his advice.

He told us about this new game he wanted, not asking for it because he probably knew between Alice, Jacob, Bella and I, one of us would agree to get it for him. By the time we arrived to dinner, I told him I'd take him tomorrow after I got home from work.

He thanked me and went in ahead of us to open the door. Bella kissed him on the cheek as she entered and I gave him a smile, wrapping my arm around her waist. When I turned to him he was giving me a smile. I winked at him as Bella told the host her name.

I guess it wasn't too odd that my arm was around her. I realized just now how much I didn't care to resist my affection towards her even before last night. I hugged her all the time.

I held Bella's seat out for her before taking my own. Raising my eyebrows at James and asking what he wanted for an appetizer, I slipped my hand onto Bella's thigh under the table.

A smile graced her lips as her gentle hand came to sit atop mine.

When our waiter had taken our drink and starters order, James sat up, looking from me to Bella.

"So, are you together yet? You've both been weird all day."

I laughed and saw Bella blush as she smiled and looked at me, biting her lip.

"Yeah man, we talked about it yesterday. Is it cool with you that we date?"

He nodded, trying not to seem too excited. "Just don't be gross like Dad and Nessie. They kiss way too much and they talk weird to each other," he made a face.

I laughed and Bella frowned, definitely worried and probably thinking he was referring to dirty talk.

"What kind of talk?" She asked. I knew her so well.

He shrugged, "Weird stuff, like the way people talk to babies. It's so stupid."

"Oh," Bella smiled. "Some people do that. . . Em and I don't, and we'll keep the kissing to a minimum," she told him.

"No promises from me," I put in, squeezing her thigh.


End file.
